


cuz they know that i can fuck

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kink meme prompt for newt/graves rimming





	

**Author's Note:**

> sin sin sin sin

Graves imagines the position cannot be too comfortable for Newt, balancing precariously on his forearms, head bowed, while his legs are spread wide to accommodate Graves’ body. Graves’ hands are firm on Newt’s hips, preventing him from grinding into the sheets below him.

The silk tie looped around Newt’s wrists isn’t even restraining him, more like a reminder that he’s not allowed to touch himself. Newt whines impatiently and wriggles his hips.

“Newton.” His voice is firm, authoritative, and Newt holds still. Graves can see the energy pulse through his body. “Good boy.” He rewards Newt with the flat of his tongue dragged over Newt’s already wet hole.

“P-please!” Newt gasps, flushed all the way down his shoulders. The pink contrasts nicely with his paleness and freckles, Graves notes.

This is one of Graves’ favorite games to play with Newt. Between both of their jobs at the MACUSA, they’re both so busy that Graves never gets to lay Newt out like this. Oh, how it took ages to coax this out of Newt— sweet Newt who had been used to blushing fumbles in dormitories, who had equated pleasure with efficiency and time.

Graves loves pleasing as much as he loves to be pleased. He loves knowing how to turn Newt into a stammering mess, red to his ears, with nothing more than a whisper in his ear. To Madam President, it looks nothing more like to colleagues trying to have a private conversation during a meeting.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you tonight, Newton?”

Silence.

“I am going to put you on your stomach and tie your hands together. And then I’m going to spread those legs of yours and lick you until you come. I don’t care if it takes us all evening. Do you care, Newt?”

Newt’s knuckles are white as they grip his wand. He doesn’t care at all.

“Good boy.”

 

Graves’ hands on his hips urge him up onto all fours, hands still bound. He flicks his tongue against the rim and Newt keens, high and unabashed. Graves thinks about finger-fucking him until he comes, seeing how many orgasms he could get out of Newt. But Newt is crying in frustration, squirming, and Graves decides he likes him more like this. He pushes Newt back against his face, tongue dipping into his hole.

“Percy!” Newt shouts, torn between shame and pleasure.

“Do you want me to stop?” Graves teases, placing gentle kisses to Newt’s lower back. He rubs the stubble over sensitive flesh and lets his hand ghost over Newt’s leaking erection.

“N-no!”  
Graves is hard to the point of pain and decides to put Newt out of his mercy. He wraps his arms over Newt’s slender thighs, forcing them apart. He keeps him held up enough so Newt has no friction to grind against, leaving him to wantonly press his ass against Graves’ face.

Newt yelps as Graves’ tongue pushes into his hole again and doesn’t stop whining as Graves fucks him with it.

“Please!” Newt cries out. “Oh please!”

Graves growls and licks him more, sloppy tongue on his red hole. Newt’s hips are moving under Graves’ hands, seeking friction. Graves moans at Newt’s unabashed behavior and rewards him with a nip of his teeth.

Newt comes with a roar, like a beast. He comes and comes, staining the sheets beneath him. He goes limp, stretching out in his own mess.

“Don’t do that,” Graves says when Newt goes to untangle his wrists.

“I’m not done with you.”

 


End file.
